peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Neverland creatures who become Team Ness Pan's new allies: Dynablade and Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter: Thrax (Osmosis Jones) New allies supposed to work for Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew: Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) Season 3 episode count: 30 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Pauline's Life Synopsis: Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Pauline is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Ness Pan and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Meta Knight. Season 3 Episode 2: Thrax the Virus of the Black Swamp (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Ness Pan, Therru, and Arren are called up by the news crew to save them from an evil bounty hunter virus named Thrax, they must try to get him in jail before Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew recruit him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Ripper Roo and Mighty Rilla Roo (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Ness Pan, Ripper and Rilla are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Rilla Roo and Mighty Ripper Roo and it's up to Team Ness Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Chaos, Chaos Everywhere (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: To lure Team Ness Pan to their doom, Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap the Chaos, but Team Ness Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. At the same time, Team Ness Pan and their allies team up with Dynablade and her newly hatched chick, Dynachick, to help rescue the Chaos. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, two cows drink some, and become an unstable angry mutant. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Asp (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, and a vengeful bald Sedusa's help, Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Asp by holding Team Rocket, Krystal, and Timpani hostage. However, Meowth and Timpani are the only ones that escape and must help Team Ness Pan and their allies rescue Krystal, Jessie and James and protect the Maltese Asp. Season 3 Episode 7: Thrax Meets Scar Synopsis: While trying to find Team Ness Pan in order to get revenge, Thrax, at first, gets captured by Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed for unexpectantly trespassing in their lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen gas truck and Team Ness Pan are training (Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Charmy Who Knew Too Much (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Cortex is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Bob, Gygas, and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Ness Pan must find out what Kahmunrah, Myotismon, and their crew are plotting with Cortex's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom the Blue Fairy placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Charmy's Birthday (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ness Pan secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Charmy, but Charmy, however, thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew and held hostage for Team Ness Pan’s trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: The Making of Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew create Rodney Copperbottom and Fender to copy Team Ness Pan's fighting abilities and then capture them so they can be defeated, Team Ness Pan was able to counter the plot by reprogramming Rodney and Fender to their side, while at the same time, the heroes deal with Tiny, Dingodile, and Meowth's colds. Season 3 Episode 11: A Dental Dilemma (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Koala and Porky end up with cavities in their teeth, they become terrified of having Nurse Joy drilling the drill into them at her dental office. So now it's up to both sides to try and help them with their excruciating toothaches. Season 3 Episode 12: Pauline and the Blue Fairy Gone Synopsis: Learning that Pauline and the Blue Fairy have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Ness Pan to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Ness Pan, except Ness, Link, Kirby, and Team Rocket, are captured by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, their crew, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, and Thrax and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains. Season 3 Episode 13: Journey to the Center of Neverland (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Ness Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 14: Grumps of the Jungle (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Ness Pan and their allies, as well as the StarWolf Team and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Ness Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 15: The Revenge of Thrax (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While out to solve why Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Ness Pan must find Therru, Paula, and Zelda, who vanished, with some help from Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. Little do they know at first, it was actually Thrax who kidnapped Paula, Zelda, and Therru in order to use them as bait to lure Team Ness Pan and even Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 16: Ness and Kirby Takes the Cake (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While the heroes in Neverland and even their London friends prepare a surprise anniversary party for both Ness' group to celebrate Ness' group's first time becoming Neverland's iconic heroes, Ness' group, at first, believe nobody cares for them due to them being ignored by everyone. But when they come to the party thanks to Meta Knight, Cloud, and Aerith reassuring them that everyone does care for them, they soon are not only in for a treat, but also a big battle against a bomb-throwing creature named Denjaa created by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, courtesy of Uka-Uka and Andross' Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 17: A Half-Baked Battle (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After his supposed-to-be dessert in the form of a giant coconut cream pie is shot into his face, causing him to be humiliated by everyone seeing this from Therru's camera while she’s secretly reporting what the pirates are cooking up for themselves for the Moogle Boss, Bob, along with Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, decides to get even by having a system called Pie Justice, where the “Criminals” are to be having pies thrown in their faces, especially with the eventual help of Uka-Uka and Andross' creature creation in the form of Belly Buster due to Kirby intervening by eating the pies instead of being hit by them along with Ness' group and everyone else. Season 3 Episode 18: Cortex the Sweet and Sour Puss (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When everyone wakes up the next day to find Cortex acting pacifistic and not angry at anything for some strange reason, the heroes take advantage of it by doing things that would normally make Cortex angry. Little do they know at first, it was a creature created by Uka-Uka and Andross that is storing up Cortex's anger and fighting side in order to power up and attack in full power mode once filled up with its possessed victim's anger and fighting side. Season 3 Episode 19: Ness Who? (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Ness bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Scar and then Bob, Cortex, and Gygas trick Ness into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 20: The Brooding Switcheroo (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: During a battle against Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, Team Ness Pan accidentally blasts Shadow and Wolf with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 21: A Date to Remember (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ness Pan and their allies help Blumiere and Timpani, as well as the Mobian couples, have a fun date together (No villains appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 22: The Good News Bears (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ness Pan and their allies face off against Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of Papa Smurf's title as King of the Smurfs. Season 3 Episode 23: Fitness Fiend (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Moe becomes extremely obese by the fattening chips meant for Kirby, Team Ness Pan and their allies and even Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew must find a way to slim Moe and even an extremely obese Kirby down when he also eats the fattening chips by having Uka-Uka and Andross conjure up an abusive fitness trainer creature named Max Flexer. Season 3 Episode 24: The Story of Moses (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Oritel and Miriam get into a heated argument over dirty wine glasses for Bloom's Passover Appreciation party, Team Ness Pan convince them to reconcile by telling the story of how Passover came to be, and they end up doing so in the form of telling the story of how Moses (Portrayed by Ness) freed his people from Ramses (Portrayed by Bob) (No villains appear in the present time, just in the story as the characters in the story of Moses). Season 3 Episode 25: Fool's Gold (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Ness Pan and their allies and even the other good guys race against Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew and even the other villains to find the buried treasure of the late legendary pirate Purplebeard before they do. Season 3 Episode 26: Flower Power (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, Team Ness Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 27: The Three Musketpans (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While fighting against Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' crew for the Impervium, Ness bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 28: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Ness Pan and their allies must get it within Gyarados and Tamatoa's hangout before Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 29: Showdown Time Part 1 (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Ness Pan and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 30: Showdown Time Part 2 (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Ness Pan and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew. For series: Ness Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies